Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of golf, and more particularly to a travel bag for containing and transporting golf clubs within a golf club bag along with shoes and items of clothing.
A variety of golf club travel bags are known in the art. The travel bags range from thin nylon shells to hard cover cases. The thin nylon shell bags are desirable because they are light weight and easy to use. However, the thin nylon shell bags provide little, if any, protection for the golf clubs. The hard shell cases, on the other hand, provide a great deal of protection for the clubs. In addition, the hard shell cases are capable of carrying accessory items such as shoes. Although possessing many advantages, the hard shell cases are heavy and generally cumbersome to use and, thus, are less desirable.
Soft or padded shell cases have grown in popularity due to their light weight construction and their ability to provide greater protection to the golf clubs than the nylon shell bags. Like the hard shell cases, the soft shell cases are also capable of carrying other items such as shoes. However, to carry other items such as shoes, the soft shell cases usually utilize outwardly extending pockets that tend to snare during transport and, thus, increase the likelihood that the soft shell cases will tear.
One solution to the foregoing disadvantages is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,064 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Although that travel bag can contain a golf bag and clubs, as well as shoes and some possible clothing items, it is desirable to have a bag which can hold more clothing items, and one which is of reduced susceptibility to damage of the contents when thrown and jostled about as occurs in airport and airline baggage handling.
A golf club travel bag according to the present invention comprises an elongated bag of sufficient size to house golf clubs in a golf club bag, and has separate individual compartments for shoes and clothes and preferably includes a rigid xe2x80x9cL-xe2x80x9d shaped insert which provides a xe2x80x9chand truckxe2x80x9d type design for facilitating rolling the travel bag with its contents, and further includes rigid inserts in most of the sides of the bag to further help protect the contents therein. The bottom of the bag includes a rigid cap with wheels, and the bag includes a handle at the opposite end, all to facilitate pulling or pushing the travel bag much like one moves a conventional xe2x80x9chand cartxe2x80x9d.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved golf club travel bag.
An important feature of the present invention is a golf club travel bag having a plurality of rigid inserts to help protect the contents of the bag.
Further objects and features of the present invention will become better understood through a consideration of the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings in which: